


REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, REEEEEEEEEEEEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Rey accidentally splits open the space-time continuum and Finn meets another version of Finn.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 9





	REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY

Finn: Rey?

Finn 2: Uh, Rey?

Finn: Rey!

Finn 2: Reeeeyyyyy!!!!

Finn: (nodding his head in agreement) Rey!

Finn 2: (relaxes cause someone finally understands) Reyy!!

Finn: (looks around for Rey worriedly) Rey?

Finn 2: (mimicks movements) Rey? Rey!

Finn: REEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY

Rey: (sighs) I get the feeling his first word was Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Me being an author and writing actually decent fanfictions:  
> This idea telling me it HAD to get into AO3 even though it won't get read and it's dumb:  
> Me writing it anyway:


End file.
